The One King
Character Synopsis The One King 'is the main antagonist of both Suikoden Tierkreis and Gensosuikoden Tierkreis Hoshikuzu no Shiro. Their true identity is left mysteriously washed away from history and his followers describe him as a force moreso than a man. The One King's true plan is to merge all possible futures into one and make his followers relive the same moment in time in an endless cycle, creating what he believes to be a perfect world. The One King would eventually be defeated The Hero, who utilized all possible futures to put an end to One King. In his last moments, the One King seemed to regain his human consciousness, showing relief at the end of the monstrous cycle that is his conception. The end of the One King had unforeseen effects in that his demise saw the deactivation of all the known Gateways. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Suikoden (Tierkreis Timeline) '''Name: '''Their true name is unknown, however his folowers define him as "The One King" '''Gender: '''Male (The One King is the amalgamation of all heroes from across The Infinity; The Hero is a male in all timelines) '''Age: '''Indefinable (Described as having neither past nor future, meaning his age is essentially inapplicable) '''Classification: '''Starbearer, Embodiment of The Hero and his sacrifices '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Showcases this in his fight against the other Starbearers), Light Manipulation (Can create pillars of light that causes damage on contact), Meteor Summoning (Capable of summoning meteors from space to aid in his attack), Fusionism (During the course of Tierkreis, One King was able to merge several worlds to create his own personal domain. He planned to do this ont he scale of the entire multiverse), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Altered the True Chronicle, a table that contains the futures of many worlds), Abstract Existence (The One King exists as the incarnation of all iterations of The Hero and also embodies the cycle that both creates and destroys himself), Space-Time Manipulation (Connected the space-time continuums of infinite worlds, which manifested in the form of gateways. Could create and alter the entirety of time-space in his personal domain. Was going to cause time to repeat itself once he merged all realities into one), Acausality (Singularity & Temporal Constance; The One King is described as having "neither past nor future", instead existing across all of space and time as a singular being that can be any and every hero), Mind Manipulation (Imposed his will on the inhabitants of his world, making them unwilling to oppose or fight back against him), Creation (Persumbly responsible for the creation of the monsters that exists in his realm), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 & 11; The One King is reliant on the existence of The Hero's across The Infinity and the loop of endless creation and destruction caused by The Hero's sacrifice. The One King will reincarnate as that Hero and become them), Shapeshifting (Can alter his form into more monstrous appearances; This also gives him Type 0 Large Size), Reality Warping (Capabe of altering reality on the scale of numerous universes), Existence Erasure (Able to remove beings from the timeline at will), Non-Corporeal (Lacka a concrete existence, only being a perceptual existence and force of nature), Social Influencing (His presence is alluring, people worship him without second thought), Non-Physical Interaction (Starbearers have the ability to interact with spirits). Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (The One King is extempt from Time and The True Chronicle, which has absolutely no effect on The One King himself), Existence Erasure (The True Chronicle would be unable to erase One King) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Planned to merge all possible realities within The Infinity , being in the process of doing so before being interrupted by Sieg and his party. The Infinity is stated to contained an many parallel universes, with the sheer amount being infinite in magnitude. The party had to utilize The 108 Stars across all universes in order to defeat The One King, with The 108 Stars being embodiments of parallel universes. His death led to the destruction of The Gateway , of which linked the infinity of universes together) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(The One King is present across all of time and space, additionally existing as all heroes and any potential hero that decides to sacrifice their party to defeat The One King. Exists as one with The Cycle, which is responsible for his "birth" and his "death at once) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(His attacks are able to harm Sieg and his part imbued with The 108 Stars, which embodies the possibilities of man. Could fight off not just one Sieg, but all iterations of him and his part across The Infinity. Capable of merging and destroying an infinite number of universes) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Even with the power of The 108 Stars, Sieg and his party needed the totality of The Infinity to fight The One King in order to put him down for good. Wouldn't have been effected by the destruction of the infinite universes that reside in The Infinity, even being confident of the new world he'll create afterwards) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Never shown to tire and due to being an amalgamation of every hero on a conceptual level, likely doesn't utilize energy; Incorporeal, as such, lacks stamina) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Exists in all universes at once as the concept of all heroes and their sacrifices made in order to defeat The One King himself. Was going to merge all realities together as one and eventually destroy them to create his perfect world) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Foresaw all possible futures and didn't perceive one where he'd lose against the party, only defeated due to the cycle being broken itself. Exists across all of time and space, seeing it unfold himself. Contains the knowledge of all heroes across the infinity multiverse) '''Weaknesses: '''Somewhat arrogant and this could lead to him underestimating his foes Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''The True Chronicle: '''The chronicle of current existing world that is still not consumed by other worlds. It contains the memories of the current existing world. Disaster/Tragedy is written on the True Chronicle. '''Extra Info: '''The One King is not particular one character, but simply every hero that will and can exist, additionally embodying their sacrifices made in order to slay The One King himself. This also implies he embodies the loop in which causes this cycle of rebirth and destruction, especially evident by the fact said cycle need to be broken in order to fully kill him Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Suikoden Category:Suikoden Tierkreis Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Tragic Characters Category:Kings Category:Religious Figures Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Males Category:Konami Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fusionism Users Category:Light Benders Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Social Influencing Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Large Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Tier 2